1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to overhead fixtures and, more particularly, to mounting brackets for overhead fixtures.
2) Description of Related Art
There are currently available a wide variety of overhead or ceiling-mounted light fixtures, such as chandeliers, which extend from the ceiling of a room. When installing a ceiling-mounted light fixture, the light fixture must be attached to the ceiling support structure, i.e., joist(s), to insure that the light fixture is secure. In this regard, an opening typically is made in the ceiling, which can be formed of drywall, plaster or a similar material. An electrical junction box is typically mounted within the opening to one or more ceiling joist(s) using fasteners, such as nails or screws, so that the bottom edge of the electrical junction box is flush with the ceiling. Electrical wiring is then wired into the electrical junction box so that it can be connected to wires from the light fixture.
To mount a light fixture, a conventional mounting bracket is secured to the bottom edge of the electrical junction box using fasteners, such as screws or bolts. Conventional mounting brackets typically comprise a planar piece of metal that includes a threaded aperture for receiving a hollow threaded stem or nipple. Once the stem is threaded into the aperture in the bracket, a nut can be placed onto each end of the stem and tightened against the corresponding side of the bracket to insure that the stem is securely fastened to the bracket. The support member and light fixture are then raised toward the stem so that the wiring of the light fixture can be threaded through the stem. To secure the light fixture to the mounting bracket, the support member of the light fixture is attached to the end of the stem, such as by threading the support member onto the stem, while the installer supports the weight of the light fixture. The wiring of the light fixture is then connected to the wiring in the electrical junction box. A canopy is then secured to the support member using a decorative locking nut to cover the aperture and conceal the electrical junction box, wiring and mounting bracket.
When mounting a light fixture to a conventional mounting bracket, the installer must use two hands such that one hand is supporting the light fixture while the other hand is inserting the wiring of the light fixture through the stem and, thereafter, threading the support member of the light fixture onto the stem. Since the installer must use two hands, installing and uninstalling ceiling-mounted light fixtures using conventional mounting brackets can be a difficult, if not dangerous task, particularly if the installer is working from a stool or ladder. In addition, adjusting the height of an overhead light fixture installed using a conventional mounting bracket generally requires that the entire light fixture be disassembled.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved mounting bracket for an overhead light fixture. The improved mounting bracket should simplify the installation of overhead light fixtures and should provide a secure engagement with improved lateral support in comparison to conventional mounting brackets.